1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an intake air heating apparatus mounted in, for example, a mixed fuel engine vehicle and, in particular, to a technology for improving the cold startability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to prevent depletion of fossil fuel (e.g., gasoline or light oil), flexible fuel vehicles (hereinafter simply referred to as “FFVs”) that use blended fuel in which alternative fuel, such as ethanol or methanol, is mixed with gasoline in a predetermined proportion have been developed. Since alternative fuel having a high boiling point is negligibly changed to a gas phase at a low temperature (that is, the alternative fuel is in the form of droplets and it is difficult to be ignited), some FFVs heat intake air using an intake heater at a cold start time in order to heat the alternative fuel for vaporization.